Luigi.EXE
Luigi.exe is the main antagonist of the horror videogame BEYOND_HUMAN.exe which was released on August 28, 2014, by GeorgeTheHamster. Biography The player plays the role of Super Mario. Mario spawns in a normal Super Mario level. Eventually, Mario finds Sonic at the end of the level with a message reading out: YOU SHOUDN'T HAVE COME HERE. As Mario starts off the second level, that's very darker and different from a normal Mario level. The blocks appear to be totally white and gray glitched out, as in the background is played a very unusual music. At the end of the second level, Mario finds Sonic again. As Mario touches Sonic, as he pushes Mario onto the spikes, with a message reading out: NOW THERE'S NO TURNING BACK. Mario then gets into a very creepy, dark, satanic level. Everything around Mario is colored dark red. Eventually, Mario finds Luigi in the level, as they have a conversation in which Mario asks what happened, in which Lugii responded that Sonic.EXE came to create chaos in their game because Zalgo decided that Super Mario game is next to get destroyed. As then Mario goes on finishing the level. At the end of this level, Mario finds a hidden path, as under Mario are very graphical images. Eventually, Mario finds again Luigi in the hidden path, as Luigi appears telling Mario that he has to tell him something. As the game, the screen becomes only a picture of Luigi, after a second, Luigi's face totally dark's up, getting infected by the Zalgo, as a message pops up reading out: RUN! As the background of the level totally changes into very disturbing images, Jeff the Killer's photos are also seen in the background. As Mario get's chased by the Infected Luigi, Mario runs away and finds again Sonic, but then it get's reviewed that Sonic got infected by Zalgo as well, as Mario touch Sonic.exe, a creepy photo of Mario appears over the game, showing that Mario became infected as well. In the end, an image pops up with Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Sonic characters infected, with a text reading out: I am a god, he comes. At the end of the game, the player appears as a man in black clothes called Philmont. He appears in a SCP room, As he goes towards, he founds his college in the room named Molish, and the two have a chat about how to stop Zalgo from destroying more games, sending their special fortress to end Zalgo. Gallery Luigiface.jpg Trivia *Luigi is obviously based on the hero from various Super Mario games Luigi. *The video game is associated with Zalgo, Sonic.EXE, Jeff the Killer and SCP Foundation. Navigation Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Titular Category:Urban Legends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessed Objects Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Twin/Clone Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Necromancers Category:Murderer Category:Parody/Homage Category:Trickster Category:Adaptational Villainy